justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Just Dance 3
Just Dance 3 ist das dritte Spiel in der Just Dance Reihe. Es wurde am 11. Oktober 2011 für Wii und Xbox 360 veröffentlicht. Am 9. Dezember 2011 kam das Spiel für PS3 raus. Gameplay Mit seiner Veröffentlichung im Jahr 2011 bringt Just Dance 3 dich und deine Freunde zu über 45 Songs unterschiedlicher Genres und bekannter Künstler, inklusive „Pump It“ von den Black Eyed Peas, „California Gurls“ von Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dogg, „Duck Sauce“ von Barbara Streisand und „Hey Boy Hey Girl“ von The Chemical Brothers zum Tanzen. DIE HIGHLIGHTS: * 4 Spieler-Dance-Crew-Modus Spiele all deine Lieblingsmodi und tanze mit 3 Freunden! * Verbesserter „Just Sweat“-Modus Wähle dein Programm und dein Workout und überwache deine Performance über das Just Sweat-Dashboard. * Wähle eine Songliste, die zum Moment passt Beginn die Party mit dem richtigen Sound. Wähle eine von 13 verfügbaren Songlisten, wie zum Beispiel 80er, Rock, Pop, Sweat Attack, Oldies but Goldies, und gib mit deinen Moves an. * Lass dich belohnen: Je mehr du tanzt, desto mehr bekommst du Verbessere deine Performance und sammel Sterne, um bis zu 30 Songmodi, wie Dance-Mash-up-Versionen, Fitness-Versionen uns so weiter freizuschalten ... Und mit je mehr Freunden du spielst, desto mehr Sterne erhältst du. Text: http://just-dance.ubi.com/de-de/games/just-dance-3.aspx Trackliste * "*" - Gecovert * "()" Coverartist * "**" - Auch auf Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of. * (P) - PAL (Europa) Exklusiv. * (BBE) - Best Buy Exklusiv (Spezial Edition in Europa). * (PS) - PlayStation 3 Version, DLC für Wii. * (D) - Dieses Lied ist auch in der Demoversion (Nur Xbox360) * (TE) - Target (US)/Zellers (Canada) Exklusiv (Xbox 360 exklusiv in Europa). * (4D) - Als DLC auf Just Dance 4. * (K) - Auch auf Just Dance Kids. * (K2014) - Auch auf Just Dance Kids 2014. * (SD) - Auch auf The Smurfs Dance Party. * (BEP) - Auch auf The Black Eyed Peas Experience. * (H) - Auch auf The Hip Hop Dance Experience. * (J2) - Auch auf Just Dance Wii 2. * (NOW) - Auch auf Just Dance Now. * (WP) - Wii und PlayStation 3 Exklusiv * Auf der Xbox360 Version ist die Trackliste alphabetisch, auf allen anderen ist das die Reihenfolge: Freischaltbar Einige Songs und Alternativen kann man mit Mojo freischalten. * (E) - . Freischaltbar durch Code. Der Code ist: "Hoch, Hoch, Runter, Runter, Links, Rechts, Links, Rechtst" * (J2) - Auch auf''Just Dance Wii 2. * (U) - Auf Xbox 360 und PlayStation 3 freischaltbar mit Uplay, normales Spielen auf der Wii. * (WP) - Wii und PlayStation 3Exklusiv. * (NOW) - Auch auf Just Dance Now. Mashups This is the first time in series to have "Mashup" mode. In this mode dancers from previous (or current) games appear for some amount of time. There are also Sweat Mashups, which contain more effort into the routine. * "*" - Covered song. * () in artist column - Cover artist of the song. * (S) - Sweat Mashup. * (GS) - Only obtained by preordering the Xbox 360 version of the game from GameStop. * (U) - Unlocked via Uplay on the Xbox 360, normal gameplay on the Wii and PlayStation 3. Downloadable content * Viele Songs aus älteren Spielen sind als DLC verfügbar. * DLCs sind nicht auf PS3 verfügbar * Auf der Wii kosten alle DLCs 250 Wii Points. Wii * "(2)" Auch auf [[Just Dance 2|''Just Dance 2]].'' * "(G)" Auch auf ''Just Dance: Best Of/Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * "(2D)" Auch auf Just Dance 2. * "(4D)" Auch auf Just Dance 4. * "#" Der Schwierigkeits- und Anstrengungslevel wurde verändert * "(K)" Auch auf Just Dance Kids. * "(K2014)" Auch auf Just Dance Kids 2014. * "(DOB)" Auch auf Dance on Broadway. * "(SD)" Auch auf The Smurfs Dance Party. * "(J)" Auch auf Just Dance Wii. * "(NOW)" Auch auf Just Dance Now. Wii Packs Xbox 360 'Xbox 360 packs' Trivia *Man benötigt 645 Mojo um alles freizuschalten. Wenn man immer 5 Sterne bekommt, muss man 129 Mal tanzen. * Zum ersten Mal gibt es Extremes, Sweats, Hand in Hand und Mashups. *Die Xbox360 Trackliste, ist alphabetisch. *In diesem Spiel kann man bei den meisten Tänzern das Gesicht deutlich erkennen. *Die Xbox360 Version hat viele Unterschiede zur Wii und PS3 Version. Zum Beispiel ist das Menü komplett anders, der Hintergrund bei vielen Songs wurde geändert und es gibt "Just Create" *Es gibt keinen Shop in der PS3 Version * Auf der Wii und PS3 muss man den Stern im Punktesystem zur Hälfte füllen, während man ihn auf der Xbox360 komplett füllen muss. * Dieses Spiel hält den Guinness Weltrekord für bestverkauftes Casualgame und bestverkauftes dritte Partygame auf Wii * Die Vorschaubilder der Routinen im Menü sind nicht rund, sondern quadratisch. * Der Goldmove Effekt ist auf Xbox360 komplett anders als auf Wii und PS3 Gallery Just_dance_3_collage.png|All songs BTS2.png|Behind the Scenes 1 BTS1.png|Behind the Scenes 2 WYWFBTS.png|Behind the Scenes 3 covers-playlist_1_700.jpg|Playlist covers Videos Just_Dance_3_Trailer_(E3_2011) Just Dance 3 launch trailer Just_Dance_3_Kinect_Trailer Just Dance 3 Menu (Wii)-(PAL)-(Special édition Katy Perry) Just Dance 3 Menu Spéciales (Wii)-(PAL) References es:Just Dance 3 pt-br:Just Dance 3 ru:Just Dance 3 Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Ubisoft Kategorie:Hauptreihe Kategorie:Just Dance 3